Musings Of A Hogwarts Portrait
by Lady Puffazee
Summary: Just a little something that I wrote for my friend Anna. I have rated this for safety (and scarcasm but what else would we expect from Severus Snape?) I don't think I have to say that J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, after all, I just play with the characters :D. So this is about Severus meeting James Sirius for the first time, please review!


_**Authors note: Yes I'm still around. I'm sorry to those who are waiting for the sequel to "They Can Have Their Fancy Stuff", it is coming I promise. Hopefully I can get over my block and figure out how to start my last chapter so I can post it. Meanwhile this is a little something that I wrote for my friend Anna so I hope she likes it and I hope that you guys like it too. It's kinda short but I felt that it didn't need to be any longer. Enjoy **_

_Musings of a Hogwarts Portrait_

All was cheerful at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, well except in one particular corridor. The portrait of former Potions Master and Headmaster, Professor Severus Snape was in a foul mood, still unbelieving that Potter would have made public about him being a double spy and really working against Voldemort for all those years. Hell, he was in a foul mood that they hung his portrait once the school had been rebuilt, although he had several frames: one in the Headmasters office, _obviously_, one in the potions classroom, one in the library and one in the main corridor. The main corridor being his current residence, along with Sir Nick, who was attempting to put Severus into a better mood.

"Oh come now old boy, look at the bright side" Nick remarks cheerfully.

Severus' response was laced with his usual draw and sarcasm, "You've clearly been transparent for far too long, there is no bright side, particularly now that Potter's spawn is going to be gracing the hallways with its presence" he sneered.

"Always a little ray of sunshine you are Severus, you'd think after all these years, that you might have developed some new insults" Nick replies, unaffected by Severus' comments.

"I think I liked you better when you were petrified by the Basilisk. When you were completely silent for a full twenty four hours" Severus snaps, his foul mood only worsening.

Nick scoffs, his head wobbling on its hinge, "No need to be rude."

"Come on Teddy, let's go!"

"And who was that?" Severus sneers.

"Why that would be young James Sirius Potter, be nice now Severus, wouldn't want Minerva to give you a talking to on the first day of the school year" Nick replies happily, already having a soft spot for the young boy.

No sooner had Nick finished talking, James came running around the corner, stopping when he saw Nick.

"Oh hi there Sir Nick!" he exclaims excitedly.

"Hello young James, you've no doubt heard of Professor Snape?"

James smiles widely and nods.

"Oh Perfect" Severus drawls, beginning an easily predicted rant, "Potter's arrogance most definitely rivals that of his father, so much so, that he decides to name his first born after said father _and_ his adrenaline obsessed godfather. Could his ego be inflated any further? I had hoped I would be rid of the dunderhead but no, it seems that Potter has gone and outdone himself"

To his credit, the smile on James' face never falters, having heard many stories about the Professor and knowing that only about 3% of the insults were genuine.

Taking a step closer to the portrait, his smile widens, "My little Brother was named after you" he says simply. Taking in the shocked expression of the former Potions Master he continues. "Albus Severus Potter. Dad always says that he was 'named after two headmasters of Hogwarts'" looking straight into Severus' eyes he adds "Dad also says that one of them was the bravest man that he had ever known."

Stunned frozen in shock and an ever so tiny amount of gratitude, Severus remains silent, staring at James.

Out of nowhere, Teddy runs around the corner, waving to Nick but not stopping, "Come one James!" he calls out as he heads to the Great Hall.

"Goodbye Sir, Bye Nick" James says before running after Teddy.

"I also hear that Albus Severus is the only Potter child to inherit Harry's eyes" Nick remarks casually, looking at Severus out of the corner of his eye before floating off, "Perhaps I shall see you in the Hall."

Severus, now alone, contemplates this newfound information and suddenly feels a little honoured to have had a child with Harry's eyes named after him. Thinking that he should go and watch the sorting ceremony, he moves to the left of his frame, appearing in the Hall, filled almost to capacity with students. Looking at James as he waits to be sorted he thinks of what Albus Severus might look like but definitely knew one thing for certain.

"He has eyes just like his Grandmother."


End file.
